A Stroll Down Memory Lane
by Yuki2
Summary: S+S! Sakura's trying to get over her feelings for Syaoran, now that he's gone back to his family in Hong Kon, but can she ever forget him. And what's she going to do if he coes back? ~.^ Please R&R!
1. A Stroll Down Memory Lane 1

CCS does not belong to me (that's good, cause if it did, it would be a lot worse...I CANNOT draw...but I absolutely adore the show!)  
A short little sweet thing (and I'm not giving any hints this time...find out for yourself) Please read!!!  
  
A Stroll Down Memory Lane  
  
I haven't seen you since forever, since we said goodbye and went our separate ways. But my love for you has lasted, and is still as strong as it would be had it been lit yesterday. Only now it has turned into a dearly thing, a memory that shall last, forever and ever, for eternity. And whatever shall come between us will resolve itself.  
For from the moment I met you, I fell in love, and you became...part of me.  
The alarm clock rang loud and clear in the peaceful mist of sleep. Sakura Kinomoto jumped out of bed, knocking over her alarm clock as she did. An asleep Kero poked his head out of a drawer.  
"Hmm." Kero yawned sleepily, and watched Sakura run around the room, packing her bag for school. "You know-"  
"I know Kero." Sakura said, picking up her clock and setting it back on her table. "I should pack in the night, but I'm just so tired and just want to think things over and go to sleep."  
"What do you have to think over, the year's over, all of the Clow Cards are captured, what else?" Kero said. "A new semester lies ahead of you." Sakura paused, her back towards Kero.  
"There are other things." She said quietly. Grabbing her hat, she calmly walked out of her room, her face towards Kero so he wouldn't see the hurt expression on her face.  
"What now?" Kero wondered.  
"Hey Sakura." Mr. Kinomoto said, setting the breakfast on the table. Touya narrowed his eyes at her.  
"Uh, hey Touya." Sakura said, setting her bag down by the door and walked over to the table. "Hey, smells good." Mr. Kinomoto smiled and watched them eat, a smile visibly on his face.  
"So, what do you plan on doing today?" Touya said as they both left the house. "Anything?"  
"Yeah, my work." Sakura said cautiously, knowing that Touya had some comeback planned.  
"Oh, so n-"  
"Hey, wait up!"  
Sakura turned around on her skates and skid to a stop. Touya stopped his bike and looked over his shoulder.  
"Hey Yukito!" Touya waved. Yukito came to a stop on his bike.  
"Hey, I saw you guys turn the corner." He said with a smile. "Thought I'd walk you both to school."  
"All right." Sakura said. Touya nodded and the guys started to pedal. Panting, Sakura tried to keep up.  
"Hey Sakura, you all right back there?" Yukito asked, looking over this shoulder. Sakura nodded, and then spotted Tomoyo not far away.  
"Tomoyo!" She called. With a regretful look at Yukito and Touya, she sped away towards Tomoyo.  
"Hey Sakura." Tomoyo said. "How are you?" Sakura shrugged as they walked to school.  
"All right, it's not to bad." Her eyes traveled off a little, and became deeply muddled and distant. Tomoyo noticed this.  
"Do you miss Syaoran still?" She asked.  
"Somewhat." Sakura said. "I mean, sometimes, it's as if I don't want to bring his memory to a rest, to fear that if I did, I would stop loving him, and others I feel like I should just accept the fact that he moved back to Hong Kong to his family."  
"So which one are you going to do?" Tomoyo asked.  
"I'm sort of getting used to the fact that he's gone, and probably forever too." Sakura said. "But somewhat, I try to hold on to the last memories I have of him, and to hold them back, because if I release them, he's gone from me-forever." She added wistfully.  
"Oh." Tomoyo said. Suddenly, the bell for class rang.  
"Oh no!" Sakura said. "It's the first day of the new semester and we're going to be late!" Tomoyo hurried beside her as they ran to class.  
When they got to the door, Sakura suddenly stopped.  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
"It's our new semester, and the Clow Cards all are safe, ne?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded. "We haven't traveled back in time, have we?"  
"No, did I miss something?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura pointed in front of her.  
"Why is Terada-sensei our teacher this year?" She said. Terada-sensei turned around.  
"Sakura, Tomoyo, come in." Terada-sensei said. "Class is about to start."  
"I feel as if we've gone back in time." Sakura said, looking at the desk behind her. "It's almost as if I could imagine Syaoran was here." Tomoyo looked at the empty desk behind her and shivered. Sakura giggled. It might've been a good thing that that desk was empty.  
"Time sure flies past." Sakura whispered, more to herself than to Tomoyo. "I guess I am letting him go."  
Class seemed to drag on by, and when it was finally over, Sakura walked down the cherry blossom path like she did every day. Was this how she was before she had the task of capturing the Clow Cards? How boring it was, going to school every day without a destiny. But she must put up with it. That was her life now.  
It was about two weeks later when something rather peculiar happened. She was walking down the cherry blossom path, as usual, and she stopped when she felt someone's gaze fall upon her back. Who was watching her? She didn't dare turn, nor did she dare run. Footsteps came closer, and finally, a voice spoke out.  
"Sakura?" It was somewhat pure, and all the joy that came with it. Oddly, Sakura turned around.  
"Syaoran." She said. Her voice was steady and bland, as she looked him in the eye. It was as if she hadn't forgiven him for leaving her behind. And then she lowered her head. "How are you?"  
Syaoran looked somewhat a little startled at first, but then smiled.  
"Well, very well." Syaoran said.  
"Uh, what are you doing here?" Sakura said. She longed touch him and see if he was really real.  
"I came just to visit." Syaoran said. "Just for a week or two." Sakura nodded.  
"Well, why don't you come over to our house?" She said, a little shaky. "Please do." She added. Syaoran accepted the offer and they walked to the Kinomoto house. Touya was working and so was Mr. Kinomoto. Sakura ran upstairs once Syaoran was comfortably in the living room and dumped the drawer that Kero was sleeping in out. Then she rushed to the phone and started dialing.  
"Hey, what's the big deal?" Kero said, rubbing himself where he fell.  
"Moshi-Moshi!" Tomoyo's voice came over the phone, somewhat cheerful and happy.  
"Tomoyo, I'm in a desperate situation!" Sakura said. Kero widened his eyes and yawned, not believing her.  
"Oh hi Sakura." Tomoyo said, as calmly as a purring cat. "What is it?"  
"Syaoran is in my living room right this second." Sakura said.  
"What?" Kero demanded. He flew out of the room and looked down the railing. "Oh no!"  
"Kero!" Sakura said, snatching him back into the room. "Listen, Tomoyo, what'll I do?"  
"Sakura, do you still love him?" Tomoyo asked.  
"I-I'm not sure." Sakura said. Tomoyo raised her eyebrows (forgetting that Sakura couldn't see them over the phone). "I mean, I did, and then I sort of accepted the fact that nothing would ever come between us and that he's gone forever, and now he comes back! Oh!"  
"What?"  
"This is bad." Sakura wailed. Kero sat on the bed, watching her. "I can't seem to make up my mind!"  
"I thought you said you loved him and will forever and ever." Tomoyo said.  
"I know, I did, but it just seemed. And, well, I'm in a bit of a shock." Sakura said. "As to whether I still like him or not. Oh, why now? I'm so confused." Tomoyo tried to make sense of this.  
"I don't really think I still do." Sakura said. "He is such a dear friend, only..." She stopped. "Sometimes I wonder, what happened?"  
"He moved, accept it." Kero mumbled. Sakura looked ready to slap him. "And if you happen to remember, Syaoran's still in the living room."  
"Oh, right!" Sakura said. "Oh no, I left him there all by himself! Um, Tomoyo, I, uh, um, uh-"  
"Do you want me to come over?" Tomoyo asked.  
"No, I think I can handle it." Sakura said. "But perhaps we could talk it over later tonight." Tomoyo smiled and agreed. Sakura hung up and ran down the stairs, Kero right behind her. As she rushed down, a question that had not occurred to her before suddenly popped up:  
I wonder how he feels about me?  
  
(Odd Cliff Hanger, I know) Please Review and tell me how I did, whether I should keep on writing. I hope that I will get enough motivation on this to continue, b/c I think it'll turn out to be a very sweet fic (but then, of course, I AM unpredictable...) ! 


	2. A Stroll Down Memory Lane 2

Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me.  
A sweet chapter, and it answers the question in the last chapter. Please read and review, it's very cute ^.^  
S+S 4 ever!!  
  
A Stroll Down Memory Lane 2  
"Hey Sakura." Syaoran smiled at her as she ran down the stairs.  
"Hi." Sakura said blushing. "Um, sorry I took so long. Do you want anything do drink?" Syaoran smiled.  
"Sure."  
"Okay." Sakura said, nervously. She walked into the kitchen and began to get some drinks when Kero flew in.  
"I see the kid is making himself quite comfortable." Kero said, peering into the living room. "Hey!" Sakura turned to look at him. "Is that cake I see?"  
"Not now Kero!" Sakura said. "That's the desert. I'll bring some for you after dinner." Kero whined and agreed. "Okay." Sakura said, holding the drinks, and looked around, wondering if she forgot something.  
"You're so nervous you can't stay in the same room as him." Kero teased into Sakura's ear. "I say you still like him."  
"That's not true, I'll show you that I CAN stay in the same room." Sakura said, giving Kero a push and walking out of the kitchen.  
"Ooh." Kero groaned, lying on the kitchen floor.  
"Here." Sakura said, setting the drinks down before Syaoran. "Make yourself comfortable."  
"All right." Syaoran didn't move, and seemed to be gazing at her (he was actually comparing his memory of Sakura to the present Sakura to see how much she had changed). Sakura blushed, and made a mental note to strangle Kero for saying the things he did in the kitchen, which kept coming back to her and making her blush.  
"So, um, how are your sisters and mother and Meilin?" Sakura asked. Syaoran tilted his head and reached for his drink.  
"They're all right." He replied. "The usual. All of them decided to stay in Hong Kong while I'm visiting."  
"Meilin too?" Sakura asked, surprised. Syaoran nodded. Sakura felt a little uneasy. The conversation was going nowhere.  
"Oh, yeah, Meilin." Syaoran's eyes drifted off a distance. "She's here." He looked around. "She said on the plane that the first thing she was going to do when she got back was to strange that 'stuffed animal'." Syaoran paused, and looked around. "Where is he?"  
"Right here!" Kero said, bursting into the room. "And for your information, I am NOT a stuffed animal!"  
"He certainly hasn't changed any." Syaoran said, observing Kero. "Looks and sounds exactly like the last time I saw him." There came a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it." Sakura said. "Kero, hide." She walked up to the door, her heart still beating quite rapidly. "Oh, hi Meilin." Meilin tried to look into the room. "Um, are you looking for Syaoran?"  
"Is he here?" Meilin asked, glancing at Sakura. Sakura nodded and pointed towards the living room. Meilin dashed in and perched herself on Syaoran's arm. "Syaoran." She said in a whiny voice. "You promised me that you'd take me to the park today."  
"But we've been to King Penguin Park so many times." Syaoran started to protest.  
"Before." Meilin said. "It's probably changed now."  
"Actually-" Sakura began.  
"Besides, I want to see all my other favorite places too." Meilin said. "Come on, Syaoran." Syaoran gave in and allowed himself to be dragged out the door. No one noticed he managed to leave a note, wedged in the couch, and he left the hat he was wearing on the table as well. As he went, and as Meilin was babbling about Tomoeda's attractions, Syaoran managed to pull Sakura close and whisper in her ear.  
"Don't worry, I'll be back." He winked and disappeared out the door.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked the door, touching her ear lightly. "Oh, Tomoyo." She dashed to the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number. "Tomoyo!"  
"Sakura, is that you?" Tomoyo asked, sounding distant.  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.  
"Um, cleaning out my room." Tomoyo said. "See, it started out as I was looking for your costume, and then I went through all my clothing…" Tomoyo rambled on. Sakura sweatdrop. "So, is Syaoran still there?"  
"No, Meilin came and dragged him away." Sakura said. "But, when he was leaving…" She trailed off.  
"Yes?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Well, he said, um, 'Don't worry, I'll be back.'" Sakura said, blushing.  
"I knew he still likes you!" Tomoyo said, making Sakura blush even harder. "You're not supposed to worry about him, Sakura, he always will."  
"But Tomoyo, Meilin…" Sakura started. "Huh?" Kero burst into the room and up the stairs. "What the-?"  
"Hey, I'm home!" A voice yelled.  
"Oh, hey Touya!" Sakura yelled.  
"Touya's there?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Yeah, I'm so glad that he didn't meet Syaoran leaving." Sakura said. "I still don't think they like each other."  
"They may not, but I'm sure Syaoran and you do, Sakura." Tomoyo said. "Did he say how long he's staying?"  
"About two weeks." Said Sakura, who couldn't help the wistfulness come out of her voice. Tomoyo knew it now and was positive that Sakura still loved Syaoran.  
"She just couldn't help loving him." Tomoyo said to herself, in her room, which was filled with clothes. Tomoyo blushed at the prospect and sighed.  
"What's wrong Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh, nothing." Tomoyo said. "I just feel as if you're slipping farther and farther from both Syaoran and me every day, and no one can pull you out."  
"Oh." Sakura's eyes traveled onto the floor, and landed on a pair of black slippers. "To-ya!"  
"Yes?" Touya asked. The doorbell rang. "I'll go get that."  
"No, I will." Sakura said, panicking. "I'll talk to you later, Tomoyo!" She hung up and dashed towards the door, tripping over Touya and picking herself up.  
"Gee, what's the rush?" Touya asked, glancing down the hall towards the door.  
"Meilin." Sakura said. "Hi, where's Syaoran?"  
"Right here." Meilin said, reaching behind her. "Huh? Oh, he's disappeared. Syaoran! Where are you?" She paused for a breath. "He left his hat in your house."  
"I'll go get it." Sakura said, running to fetch the hat. "Oh." She noticed an envelope sticking out of the couch. "To Sakura, from Syaoran." Sakura said, reading the label on the envelope.  
"Sakura, who's at the door?" Touya asked, walking in. Sakura stuck the envelope into her pocket and snatched up Syaoran's hat from the table.  
"Oh, just a friend." Sakura said, dashing out the door "Here Meilin." Meilin smiled and took the hat.  
"Thanks Kinomoto." She said. "Syaoran!"  
"Patience, Meilin." Syaoran muttered from the side of the house to himself. "Okay, I may not be very good at archery, but I'll try." He put a red rose on the bow and sent it flying into Sakura's open window, followed by a pink one, yellow one, and white one. "Time to get out of here." He stuck the bow behind a nearby bush and walked out to Meilin.  
"Here I am." He said. "Sorry, I was looking at something."  
"What?" Meilin said.  
"Ouch, ah, Ow!!!!" There came the sound of yelling.  
"Kero!" Sakura gasped. "Oh no, and Touya."  
"Ow, it hurts!" Syaoran yelled. "Ow!" Touya, who was heading up the stairs, turned around and rushed out the door.  
"You!" He said, spotting Syaoran.  
"Hi." Syaoran said, waving a hand. "Sorry about that, I just cut my finger. We'll be getting along now." He grabbed Meilin's arm and dashed off.  
Sakura blinked, then dashed upstairs.  
"Kero!" She exploded. "Touya's in the house, you know."  
"Thorns." Kero managed to say.  
"Huh?" Sakura looked and saw four roses on her bed. "Where'd this come from?"  
"That." Kero said angrily. "Came shooting through the window!" Kero flew over to the window and slammed it shut. "There we go."  
"Oh." Sakura picked up the pink rose. "They're so pretty. Hey, there's writing on it." She squinted and tried to read the words engraved on the stem.  
"You're as pretty as a pink rose." Sakura blushed. "How cute." The yellow rose red, "And as prized as a golden one." Kero rubbed his head.  
"Gee, I wonder who that could come from." He said. Sakura blushed even harder.  
"The red rose says, 'I love you' and the white one says, 'Forever and ever.'" Sakura sighed, and pulled out Syaoran's letter out of her pocket and began to read it.  
"Dear Sakura." It read.  
You're probably still wondering why I came back to Japan. It can't be for a vacation, and it's not for a vacation, though I managed to convince everyone else otherwise. Sakura, I've tried and I can't stay away from you. I thought separation would heal my wounds and make me forget about you, but absence has only made everything more dear and prized to me, and I can't help loving you all the more. Please forgive me for anything that I have said or done, and please give your dear little Syaoran another chance.  
Love, Syaoran."  
Sakura looked up from reading the letter and said, so silently that Kero made no comment, so silently that she was talking to herself.  
"He wants me to give him a second chance. He thinks that he went wrong." Sakura said. "And..." She paused. "He still loves me."  
  
Note for the reader: Since school is about to start again, I will be very busy, so the next chapter of this probably won't be up for weeks. I guess it all depends on the number of reviews and whether I have time to write or not. Writing time is squeezed out of all my other activites, and reviews give me much motivation. So, please be patient, even if it is a long time before the next chapter of A Stroll Down Memory Lane comes out. Thank you! 


End file.
